Texas
Texas (real name Jeremiah) is a survivor and main character in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. He is portrayed by Energeon. Pre-Apocalypse Texas lived in Houston, Texas as a veterinarian until the dead started walking, he was forced from his home when it was destroyed and has since moved around. He met up with Canada and Virginia and has used his medical skills as best he can whenever he gets the chance. He primarily fights with a crossbow, using it as a blunt melee weapon if need be. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Day of the Dead" Texas killed a walker in the woods, pinning it to a tree with an arrow. He made his way out of the woods and back to camp, carrying his bounty of several rabbits. There he greeted Canada and Virginia, the other two survivors in his group. He sat down at the campfire and began to eat some meat he pulled away from the fire and the three of them chatted over dinner. Texas revealed that his home, Houston, Texas, was among the first places to be obliterated by the bombs when the government tried to stop the zombie outbreak. Virginia admitted that her home too had been destroyed. After talking for a bit, Texas decided to get some sleep before his shift watching over camp. He took the last shift and in the morning woke his group to get moving onto the nearest town, Siden. Later that morning they arrived, Texas dropped a few zombies as they made it toward the city and climbed over a wall inside. They assessed the place first and decided on where to go but stopped in a rundown store to scavenge for supplies first. While checking the store, Texas discovered a set of stairs in the back but just when he did, several walkers started coming down the stairs and began to mass in the entrance to the store. Virginia quickly found a shutter-door, but it was locked. However, before they could try to open it, a car jack opened the door up and revealed a woman standing on the otherside. When they tried to escape, Canada was bitten by a zombie and the woman immediately pulled the jack out and caused his death. Confused, Texas and Virginia followed her back to her base, escaping the horde temporarily. "Missing" Following where the last episode left off, Texas and Virginia followed the woman inside her base. She locked the doors behind them and proceeded to walk to a table and mess around with supplies. Angry that she'd left their friend behind, Texas confronted her. After several attempts with no response, he grabbed her arm and finally got her to talk. She yelled at him, saying his friend was bitten and there was no saving him. Virginia suggested amputating the bite and the woman said that didn't work. Soon more of her group came down and the woman revealed her name to be Marilyn, she was living in the base with Penn, Talla, Tacoma, and Roswell. Talla was less then enthusiastic about Texas and Virginia being there and argued with Marilyn for a bit, Roswell tried to defuse the situation until Penn called the group out of the room. Virginia and Texas stayed downstairs while the others were gone, seeing that she was upset over Canada's death, Texas tried to comfort her but failed. Several minutes later, the group, minus Talla, came back downstairs and Penn said they were welcome to stay if they wanted. Roswell came downstairs to talk to them, he too tried to cheer Virginia up. A few minutes later, Tacoma called Texas upstairs and the pair walked over to Penn. Both of them informed him that another member of their group, Manhattan, was supposed to come back awhile ago and didn't return. They asked Texas to go along with Tacoma and find him, to which he agreed, and they left the base to find him. Tacoma suggested searching at the school because their had been supplies left there and he thought Manhattan might have gone after them. The closer they got to the school, the more zombies they saw until they spotted several surrounding the school. They decided to go around and hopped a fence, working their way through a shipping crate yard, until they finally found Manhattan ontop of a shed. He said he'd found two bags of supplies that had been left behind, with that it seemed their mission was complete and they started to head back. On their way out, the zombie horde made it's move and blocked both exits out of the crate yard and the guys climbed ontop of one of them attached to a crane, only it was turned off. One of them had to go and turn the power back on and Texas agreed to, but Tacoma jumped over first. He quickly made it to the switch and turned it on, carrying Texas and Tacoma across. The three of them then escaped, making it back to the base and to safety. "Bang" Texas told the other survivors a funny story when they were all hanging out together in the diner of their base, he talked with Tacoma for a bit before listening in on Manhattan and Roswell's conversation, keeping himself only slightly entertained. When Talla had returned from checking on Virginia, she informed him first of her suicidal condition and he was instantly worried. Shortly after that, Penn dashed into the room and informed them of two dangerous looking people making their way through Siden. Texas, along with Penn, Manhattan, and Tacoma stayed on the defense of their base while Marilyn, Roswell, and Talla went out to watch the newcomers. He was last seen after the girls dragged Roswell, who had been shot, and Dex, one of the people they'd seen, inside the base. "Family Ties" Texas entered into the diner, reporting to the others that Virginia was sleeping and seemed to be fine for the moment, he then briefly talked with Manhattan before sitting down. "Dance With Death" He had little interaction in the episode. "Kamikaze" He was very shocked to hear of Tacoma's death, having grown to be very good friends with him. He was a strong fighter against the bandit attack, taking out several of them before fleeing Siden with the remaining survivors. Season 2 "Infected" He did not appear. "Arizona Wastes" He did not appear. "Terminus" He and the other Siden survivors reappeared, searching through the wasteland for a new home. He, Penn, and Virginia searched through the ground floor of a building, not finding much except a few bottles of water Virginia had found. Texas asked her how she was doing, she said she felt numb after what happened in Siden but he reassured her that it was normal to feel that way. Soon after, an explosion happened in the distance and the group followed the sound to find a group of strangers with Roswell among them. As the group reunited, Texas couldn't help but smile. "Homeward Bound" He briefly spoke to Finn and Talla after arriving in the temporary base, asking what the plan of action would be after moving on. When Talla said she wanted to return to Siden, he tried to convince her otherwise by saying it was a bad idea. "Murphy's Law" He walked around the temporary base, watching zombies and looking for any sign of the others returning. After making a few rounds, Marilyn opened the door for him before the pair briefly chatted. Liv had asked them if they should go searching for Finn, Emily, Jax, and Talla, as they had been gone quite sometime, and Texas reassured her that if they took too much longer they would go search for them. Soon following that, Finn returned and frantically told the others that Emily, Jax, and Talla had been captured, and so on Penn's word, the group set out to find them. Once in Siden, Penn, Virginia, and Roswell split up from the group and remained in the woods as Penn said he'd cause a distraction when they found Diana's group. Texas, Finn, Marilyn, and Liv made their way to the former base, where they spotted the zombified Emily. After Liv killed her, she was seperated from the group. Inside the base, Marilyn mentioned the friends they'd lost there before pointing out smoke coming from an old cabin in the woods. As the drew closer to the cabin, they noticed Jax and Talla running from the cabin and Texas told the others he would follow them and split up from Marilyn and Finn. Outside the town in the woods, Talla and Jax had stopped and Texas got their attention by shooting a crossbow bolt into a tree near them. When he saw Jax had been shot, he tended to the wound as best he could before the three of them moved on. "Waiting" While traveling through the wastes together, he, Jax, and Talla stopped at an old crumbling theater, he checked around outside for any immediate signs of threats, stopping to kill a few zombies. After checking on Talla, the pair returned to Jax, who had stopped in a small room off the the side, and heard him throw a bottle into the wall. They rushed in and Jax apologized for losing his temper. While searching the room, Texas found a cache of supplies behind a door near the bar, among the supplies was an eye patch that he promptly gave to Jax. Later Jax approached him, saying Talla had gone out to use the bathroom but had been gone for quite some time, the two began to search for her but were alarmed to find Talla's knife and a note that said, "you stole from me, I stole from you." "In Cold Blood" While he and Jax searched for Talla, they were approached by Tessa. Jax recognized her as part of Diana's group but she told them she had run away after Diana murdered her best friend. While Texas was suspicious and kept his weapon pointed at her, Jax sensed she was telling the truth and they allowed her to join up with them before they set off to search for the others. "Eye for an Eye" While Texas, Jax, and Tessa continued to rejoin the group, they began to hear gunshots coming from an area close by. The trio picked up the pace, spotting the remainder of Diana's group unleashing an attack on the Siden group. The trio hid from a high vantage point and shot cover fire, causing Diana's group to pull back. While Penn and Tessa finished off Diana and Dallas respectively, Texas found Roswell, who was shot and bleeding out. Acting quickly, he hurried back to the camp, finding Virginia, and began to work on him to stop the bleeding and save his life. "Aleatory" Texas tended to Roswell's wounds, mostly keeping to himself. When the group heard the gunshot, he volunteered to stay behind and watch over the group. Season 3 "Reunion" After Vida brought him some newly acquired condiment bottles, Texas offered them to the now heavily pregnant Virginia, saying they could be re-purposed into baby bottles. He told them that he wished he'd had more experience with human pregnancies, having dealt with pregnant animals before, and Vida offered to help in anyway she could, explaining she was a former medical student before the apocalypse and a midwife to her older sister. Texas accepted the offer, glad for the help. When Virginia began to cough, Texas thought her cold might be getting worse, prompting Vida to offer to go out and scavenge for cold medicine, with Roswell agreeing to go as well. Texas gave the pair a small list of other needed supplies to look out for, along with the cold meds. After the pair left, Texas sat with Virginia and talked with her. "Too Far Gone" Texas approached Tori after Talla decided to let her and Jonny into the camp with the rest of the group. Tori had admitted to being a former obstetrician and offered to help with Virginia's pregnancy and illness. He briefly talked with her as he lead her to the cabin, when he attempted to head inside with her, she stopped him and said that she prefered to do things one-on-one, at least for initially meeting her. As she headed inside, Roswell approached Texas and was ecstatic that Virginia and the baby would have the exact doctor they needed and said he wanted to thank Tori when this was all done. Suddenly they heard a gunshot and rushed inside, seeing Tori standing over Virginia's dead body after shooting her in the head. Roswell immediately reacted by shooting and killing Tori, Texas then acted quickly and grabbed him, restraining him against the wall until he calmed down. As the rest of the group came, he explained what had happened and what Tori had said, Virginia had turned and bitten her. Texas attended Virginia's funeral, saying a few words as they buried her. "Memento Mori" Texas entered the cabin to check over his medical supplies, instead he found Roswell sobbing into a stuffed rabbit that had belonged to Virginia. As he started to speak, attempting to comfort him, Roswell shouted to leave him alone and ran out of the room. Texas was shocked at this but decided to leave him alone, moving on to check his stock. Later he approached Finn and Jax, telling them what happened with Roswell. They agreed to keep an eye on him in case anything happened, fearing that he might hurt himself or someone else. "Regret" Texas, Finn, and Talla investigated the sound of a gunshot, finding that Roswell had shot Marilyn. Texas acted quickly with Talla and Finn's help, getting Marilyn into the cabin and quickly operating on her. After removing the bullet, he cleaned and cauterized the wound, saving her life. Texas exited the cabin, informing the rest of the group that the bullet had luckily missed her vital organs. Everyone was relieved. Talla began to yell at Roswell and tell him he'd need to leave the group, Marilyn then rejoined the group and defended him, saying if he left, she would too. Suddenly a horde of zombies attacked the camp, breaching the walls and forcing the group to retreat. During the escape, Texas aided Talla and Tessa in escaping and they made it out together. "If I Could Turn Back Time" He did not appear. "Absolution" The group rested in an old diner. Texas asked Marilyn how she was doing, she reassured him that she was doing fine. Talla begins to complain about losing their camp and not gathering more supplies, Texas says that at least they're all alive and safe still. He also says that this isn't the first or the last time they'll lose things. Later Texas discovers a map in the diner and the group decides to investigate a nearby town, Rocherport. As they arrive, the group is greeted by Vida, Liv, and newcomer AJ. They are being chased by a hostile group, the Runners. Things quickly escalate and the Runners' leader, Quebec, questions Roswell about killing Tori. Roswell is able to convince everyone except Quebec that he didn't maliciously kill Tori and that it was an accident, Quebec shoots and kills Roswell in retaliation. Jonny and Seth knocked Quebec out. The two groups came together and carried Roswell's body back into Rocheport. "New Constellations" Texas has become very hostile towards the Runners and Quebec, he talks about killing Quebec and forcing the Runners to let the group stay. When Vida approached the group saying the need to come together, he votes to kill Quebec but ultimately gives it up to honor Roswell's memory. Texas is silent when the groups come together, listening to Vida's speech. When Kristy Huerta arrives, he agrees to join her community with the rest of the group. Season Four "Justice" Texas and the combined Siden-Rocheport group followed Kristy Huerta to the new community. He noticed Seth being exceptionally quiet and asked if he was alright, getting a solemn 'yeah' in response. Later, Texas handed over his crossbow with the group's weapons after arriving in Westhaven. Later, Kristy asked the group their initial thoughts on the town. Finn said it was amazing, to which Marilyn responded that it was more unreal, also saying she wished everyone could've made it with them. Texas tried to comfort her, saying that at least the rest of them made it together. He continued, saying that they'd all been through so much together - acknowledging the Runners as well. After the group met Eileen, Texas quickly realized that Westhaven had electricity, questioning Eileen about it. Texas was interviewed by Eileen, telling her about his work as a veterinarian before the apocalypse. Later Texas found Marilyn after getting a shower. He talked with her for a bit, at first comforting her as they reflected on the friends they'd lost. After a bit, Texas joked about keeping his towel on instead of getting redressed, feeling more free in his towel. Suddenly his towel got caught and fell off, revealing his anatomy to Marilyn. They laughed it off before Marilyn thanked him for being there. Marilyn kissed him on the cheek before locking eyes with Texas and kissing. Someone else entered the room and Texas quickly took a step back, leaving to get dressed. Later after the group, Texas overheard AJ and Liv's conversation. As AJ seemed to shut Liv out for feeling abandoned by her, Texas asked to give them some advice. He pointed out that Westhaven was a second chance and that second chances were hard to come by now. AJ finally decided to give the group a chance and Texas tried to comfort her, saying she didn't have to be alone anymore. "Around Every Corner" Marilyn found Texas observing some kids playing. He admitted feeling it was crazy to see kids playing and never expected to see that again. Marilyn said Westhaven had her thinking and she didn't want the town to make them feel somber in regards to the things and people they'd lost. She told him that they should focus on the future but keep living and growing for everything they'd lost. Marilyn then mentioned the kiss from the day before, saying it felt right. Texas agreed and they both wondered if they should give a relationship a shot. They walked off and talked as they left. "Around Every Corner" Texas watched some kids playing, eventually Marilyn joined him and they watched them together. Texas admitted feeling it was crazy to see kids playing and never expected to see that again. Marilyn said Westhaven had her thinking and she didn't want the town to make them feel somber in regards to the things and people they'd lost. She told him that they should focus on the future but keep living and growing for everything they'd lost. Marilyn then mentioned the kiss from the day before, saying it felt right. Texas agreed and they both wondered if they should give a relationship a shot. They walked off and talked as they left. "Corruption" Eileen called the residence of Westhaven to the town square, telling them that Craig and Petra had been kidnapped by a hostile group. After telling Kristy to take a small group with her to go after them, Texas volunteered and was chosen to come along. Kristy thanked the group for coming along, turning to Texas (and Tessa) and saying she especially appreciated their help since Craig and Petra were "their people" (meaning Westhaven's and not part of the original group Texas and Tessa were with,) Texas disagreed, saying they were their people too. Marilyn approached Texas, wishing him luck and saying to come back safe. Texas promised he would, asking her to keep things on lock in town as well. As the group spotted the kidnappers, Kristy asked the group for ideas on how to approach the situation. Texas suggested splitting the group in half and taking each side of the building. Texas, Tessa, and Fred headed one direction while Kristy and her group headed the other. While spying on the kidnappers through a window, Texas and co learned that they weren't just dealing with kidnappers but cannibalistic, religious zealots. Texas lead his group to a back door, sneaking inside and spotting Rachel watching over Craig. After a few moments, Rachel left to investigate a noise. Texas hurried over to Craig when she was gone, cutting his bindings and waking him. Realizing Craig couldn't walk, Texas asked Fred to take him back before telling Tessa he wasn't leaving without knowing that Kristy and the others were ok, hurrying toward the noise they'd heard. Texas and Tessa ran into Kristy and Tyler, who was carrying Petra. Kristy told them Derek had been killed before asking if they should run or fight the approaching cannibals, Texas suggested both and the group began to run while shooting behind them, towards the cannibals. After taking cover at the end of a hall, they began to pick off the cannibals one-by-one, Texas killing Noah with his crossbow. One of the cannibals shot Texas, hitting his shoulder and causing him to go down. Eventually the cannibals leader called a truce and told them to leave before anyone else had to die. Assuming Texas to be dead, the remaining group left. As they headed back to town, Texas stumbled outside and asked them to "please not leave him there." And saying he'd have a bone to pick with the girls for leaving him there, flicking Kristy on her arm. Once back in town, Tyler and Talia helped Texas walk toward the hospital. "How Far We've Fallen" Texas had his wound stitched up by Talia. He and Vida joked briefly before he asked Tessa if she was doing ok. She told him she was in shock over what they'd seen, Texas said he was glad they didn't actually see what the cannibals were planning on doing. Texas told her he felt like he'd failed Derek and Petra but was glad Craig was safe. Texas told Tessa the experience taught him you never know when your time is up to act on the things you want to do and feelings you have. Tessa told him there was something she needed to say, saying she liked him. Texas cut her off, kissing her. After they broke the kiss, Texas told her he'd felt that way for a while and was glad she felt the same. Texas said he hoped he could make her happy and promised not to soak up anymore bullets before doing an impression of his grandmother, saying she'd warned him about ending up with a bullet in him when he was in the police academy (and revealing to her that his real name is Jeremiah.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Texas has killed. *Female Bandit *Hal *One unnamed member of Diana's group. *Noah *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor Category:Texas' Group Category:Siden Survivors